


Blind Assumptions

by stuck_in_between_two_worlds



Series: Love Blindly [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Assumptions, Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Disabled Character, Light Angst, M/M, Social Anxiety, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, blind, disabled!Logan, retinitis pigmentosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_in_between_two_worlds/pseuds/stuck_in_between_two_worlds
Summary: Virgil is invited to a casual evening with a few of his and Roman’s friends, including Patton, the boy he’s had a crush on since college. But when he finds he and Roman’s friend holding hands, he’s scared he’s lost his chance.I’m terrible at writing summaries.





	Blind Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: disability, mild anxiety, (sympathetic) deceit (aka Ethan in this fic)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short fic :)

Virgil’s head was swarmed with anxiety as he made his way to Roman’s flat. His friend was hosting a ‘casual’ gathering, though knowing Roman’s usual flamboyant demeanour, it was sure to be anything but casual. Not that this was the source of his runaway nerves - no, he was used to Roman and his antics. It was hard not to be after 10 years of friendship.

The unlikely pair first met in 6th grade, when Roman first moved to the area. And naturally, they absolutely despised each other at first. The extroverted passion displayed by one boy seemed incompatible with the introverted shyness of the other. However, after months of uneasiness and petty arguments, their dislike of each other seemed to settle into tolerance, and from tolerance blossomed friendship. 

And even at 12 years old, their personalities had still been clear and had stayed much the same to this day. Where Roman was sociable, Virgil preferred a much smaller crowd. And so, it was Roman dragging Virgil to this party and not the other way around.

Supposedly, Virgil had been told, it wasn’t a party. Roman just hadn’t known what else to call it. According to him, it was just a few of Roman’s friends gathering at his home for a drink and a chat. Which wouldn’t be so bad, except Virgil had no clue about how many ‘just a few’ actually meant. 

So Virgil just carried on walking down the road, praying that this so-called party wasn’t as it’s name implied.

10 minutes later he hesitantly stood by Roman’s front door, hand curled into a fist frozen in place just in front, ready but reluctant to knock. This was his last chance to turn back; he could just send Roman a quick text explaining that he didn’t feel up to it. Roman knew all about his struggles with social anxiety, and wouldn’t judge or hold it against him. But he could do this - he would do this for his friend. With a deep breath, he forced himself to knock on the door.

Muffled footsteps sounded from the other side - before he knew it, the door had been enthusiastically swung open, and he was greeted by Roman and his infectious grin.

‘My dear emo nightmare, how are you? I’m so glad you could make it!’ Roman exclaimed joyfully.

Virgil couldn’t hold back his chuckle. Roman had that kind of positive effect on people - it was no wonder he was always so popular.

‘Hey Princey, how’s it going?’

‘I’m feeling quite spectacular thank you!’ He replied with a smile, beckoning Virgil to follow him through to the sitting room.

In said room, Virgil was greeted with a collection of both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Across the room, in an arm chair sat someone new, with dark hair and a slight red birthmark covering one half of his face. Round the corner, Patton, their friend from college, was sitting in the middle of the sofa, halfway through a joyful laugh. (Not that he would admit it to anybody, but Virgil had been secretly crushing on Patton for over a year now). Sitting next to him, sprawled across the arm of the chair, was Remy, making a sarcastic comment as usual. However, on Patton’s other side, sat a tall, slender figure, with dark glasses perched on his nose - a serious expression was painted onto his face, and he was dressed in a smart button up and tie. Not Roman’s usual choice in friend.

‘Obviously you know who Patton and Remy are, but over there is Ethan-‘ he pointed at the short boy sitting alone., ‘and next to Patton is Logan’. 

Logan looked over in the general direction of the doorway, missing Virgil’s gaze, and gave a slight wave, before returning his focus back to Remy’s dramatic story. 

Virgil decided this wasn’t too bad. Neither of Roman’s friends looked very intimidating and both seemed friendly enough. He crossed the room and curled himself up in another armchair, his anxiety beginning to subside.

Over the course of three or so hours, Virgil learnt that Ethan worked in a small local coffee shop that he had set up himself. He grew up in the city but moved to the suburbs after finishing college and had met Roman after he dramatically entered his café for an ‘emergency coffee’ after being rejected for a part by his local theatre. He also found out about Logan - he was incredibly smart and had elected to stay on at college to gain another degree. It was his dream to pursue astronomy as a career, but seemed to say so with dampened spirits - although Virgil brushed this off as tiredness or something similar. 

The six of them chatted comfortably for hours, not noticing that outside the windows, the sun was beginning to set. So when Logan announced he’d better be getting back to his flat, they were all surprised to see the sky painted in reds and oranges.

As they all gathered their things and put on their coats, Virgil looked around the room at his friends, new and old. He’d had a much better time tonight than he’d anticipated - he tended to expect the worst. Ethan and Roman finished a heated discussion about some broadway musical they had both seen, leaving Virgil clueless. He’d never been one for theatre like his friend. Logan was brushing his hand along the table to pick up his keys, already appearing to be ready to leave, anxiously glancing at the darkening sky outside. From the other side of the room, he heard Remy telling a joke in his usual sarcastic manner, to which Patton responded with the most heavenly laugh possible. Virgil could have sworn it was angelic. Although in his biased opinion, most things about Patton were angelic. 

After saying their goodbyes and arranging a similar gathering in the near future, the group made their way to the door. Ethan and Remy lived on the outskirts of town, whereas Logan, Patton and himself lived only a short walk from Roman’s, and so would make their way home together.

The path was narrow, and Virgil ended up a step or two behind the others. It was here that Virgil noticed something he hadn’t previously. Patton had grasped Logan’s hand firmly, holding it tightly, and every so often would softly whisper something to Logan.

Virgil almost froze, forcing his legs to keep moving. Were they dating? Virgil asked himself. It hadn’t been mentioned earlier, and Roman was terrible at keeping such things a secret. Perhaps the two hadn’t wanted anybody to know, but why would they be displaying it so obviously if it was supposed to be secret? Virgil was confused and rather hurt that Patton hadn’t thought to tell him about this. If he himself had found a boyfriend, Roman, Patton and Remy would be the first he would tell. After all, they were all his best friends.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that he’d reached his house. After quick goodbyes to Patton and Logan, he went back inside and pondered the situation a little more.

Once inside, he let his mind freely wander - what if Patton didn’t trust him anymore? What if he didn’t actually like Virgil and was just pretending? But Patton was so kind and friendly, it was near impossible to imagine him disliking anybody. But what if Virgil was the exception?

These thoughts nagged at him for the next few days. Despite this, when he received an invitation to a diner from Roman and the rest of them, he readily accepted. He’d be able to get a better judgement about whether Patton really liked him or not.

Making his way to the establishment in the twilight air, he spotted a silhouette of two people holding hands up ahead - unsurprisingly it was Patton and Logan. However, from a distance, Virgil could see there was no obvious closeness or intimacy between the two - in fact the distance was quite striking. The way their arms and fingers were interlinked seemed quite tense, as though neither were at ease with the other. Despite himself, Virgil felt a sudden jolt of anxiety shoot through him - what if Patton’s relationship was going badly?

He followed them silently all the way to the diner: the three of them were the first to arrive. This was unsurprising though - he didn’t know about Ethan, but Roman would likely have spent a considerable amount of time in front of the mirror, perfecting his appearance, and Remy was always off schedule. So it was just the three of them.

‘Hi guys,’ Virgil greeted politely, hoping not to let his insecurity or concern creep into his tone.

‘Hey kiddo!’ Patton smiled. He seemed entirely content and happy. Maybe he and Logan were fine and he was just reading into things too far after all. ‘How are you doing?’

‘Oh I’m good, I’m good...’ Virgil said, hoping he sounded confident enough to convince Patton that he wasn’t questioning the entire basis of their friendship. He hurriedly changed the subject. ‘How are you, Logan?’

‘I am quite satisfactory, thank you.’ He replied, matter of factly. 

Instead of replying, Virgil retreated back inside his head, debating with himself about whether or not to ask about the two of them. One on hand, he knew it was their business, and he shouldn’t let his own selfish feelings overcome him. But on the other, he was anxious to know why he hadn’t been told, and get to the bottom of the situation.

The words seemed to tumble from his mouth with no control.

‘How long have you been dating?’ He asked, his words rushed and jumbled. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment at his sudden outburst, and intended to apologise profusely, and he reluctantly glanced up and met their eyes -

Only to be greeted with expressions of pure confusion.

Patton seemed completely shocked, but before Virgil could react, his face melted into an expression of amusement. Logan reacted similarly, but instead of amusement, he seemed to reach a sudden understanding.

‘We’re not dating,’ Patton stated, a gentle smile playing at his lips. He turned his head, looking expectantly at Logan, who sighed slightly.

‘I have a disability.’ Logan said. ‘I have a genetic disease called retinitis pigmentosa which causes me severe visual impairment. Patton here was holding my hand to guide me, as this condition renders me completely blind in darkness or dim lighting.’

Virgil’s eyes widened. He had no idea. But this explained everything - the way he missed Virgil’s gaze, the way he stared right over things in front of him. And oh course, it explained the whole hand holding thing he and Patton had going on.

‘I’m - oh god I’m so sorry. I just assumed -‘ he began, blushing profusely with embarrassment.

‘Don’t be - your assumption was quite valid. I’ve known Patton since we were young; growing up together means I’ve placed a whole deal of trust in him to guide me when I cannot see. But we’re more like brothers than anything else.’ Logan interrupted, a subtle smile on his lips. In the distance, they could see the other three walking towards them, their muffled chatter sounding all around. 

Logan glanced over at them before smirking and leaning to Virgil’s ear.  
‘So you needn’t worry about asking Patton out. I’m not standing in your way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have no firsthand experience with RP. However, my dad has it, and I have grown up knowing the effects and knowing how to help someone with this.
> 
> If you have any questions or I have got anything wrong, please don’t hesitate to ask/tell me.


End file.
